Electronic devices comprising organic semiconductors are attracting increasing attention for use in devices such as organic light emitting diodes, organic photoresponsive devices (in particular organic photovoltaic devices and organic photosensors), organic transistors and memory array devices. Devices comprising organic materials offer benefits such as low weight, low power consumption and flexibility. Moreover, use of soluble organic materials allows use of solution processing in device manufacture, for example inkjet printing or spin-coating.
An organic optoelectronic device may comprise a substrate carrying an anode, a cathode and an organic semiconducting layer between the anode and cathode.
The organic semiconducting layer is an organic light-emitting layer in the case where the device is an organic light-emitting device (OLED). Holes are injected into the device through the anode (for example indium tin oxide, or ITO) and electrons are injected through the cathode during operation of the device. Holes in the highest occupied molecular orbital (HOMO) and electrons in the lowest unoccupied molecular orbital (LUMO) of the light combine to form an exciton that releases its energy as light. Suitable light-emitting materials include small molecule, polymeric and dendrimeric materials. Suitable light-emitting polymers for use in layer include poly(arylene vinylenes) such as poly(p-phenylene vinylenes) and polyarylenes such as polyfluorenes. Alternatively or additionally, the light-emitting layer may comprise a host material and a light-emitting dopant, for example a fluorescent or phosphorescent dopant.
The operation of an organic photovoltaic device or photosensor entails the reverse of the above-described process in that photons incident on the organic semiconducting layer generate excitons that are separated into holes and electrons.
In order to facilitate the transfer of holes and electrons into the light-emitting layer of an OLED (or transfer of separated charges towards the electrodes in the case of a photovoltaic or photosensor device) additional layers may be provided between the anode and the cathode.
WO 00/46321 discloses polymers comprising fluorene repeat units.
EP 0707020 discloses polymers comprising spirobifluorene repeat units.